Matt Sydal
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, USA |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = St. Louis, Missouri, |trainer = Gateway Championship Wrestling |debut = October 20, 2000 |retired = }} Matthew Joseph Korklan (March 19, 1983) is an American wrestler best known as Matt Sydal who has wrestled for many independent promotions such as Ring of Honor (ROH), the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate & the short lived MTV promotion Wrestling Society X. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) wrestling on its RAW brand, under the ring name Evan Bourne. Wrestling facts *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **'Finishing moves' ***''Air Bourne'' (Shooting star press) **'Signature moves' ***Catapult followed by a corner dropkick ***Corkscrew plancha ***Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent's shoulders ***Enzuigiri ***Headscissors takedown ***Hurricanrana ***Roundhouse kick ***Standing moonsault ***Suicide dive ***Spinning savate kick **'Nicknames' ***'Air Bourne' ***'Evan "Air" Bourne' ***That Kid **'Entrance music' ***"Axeman" by Damian Wes, Lenny Charles and Sparky Buddha ***'"Born to Win" by Mutiny Within and Jim Johnston' *'Independent circuit' **'Finishing moves' ***''Aftershock'' (Gory neckbreaker) ***''Cyclorama'' (Independent circuit) / Sydal Special (Dragon Gate) (Belly to belly moonsault slam) ***''Double Helix'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault) ***''Here It Is Driver'' / Here We Go Driver (Pumphandle half nelson driver) ***''Shooting Sydal Press'' (Shooting star press) **'Signature moves' ***''Cannonball'' (Diving leg drop) ***Catapult followed by a corner dropkick ***Corkscrew plancha ***Cradle suplex ***Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent's shoulders ***Dragonrana ***Enzuigiri ***Hurricanrana, sometimes to an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle ***Inverted leg drop bulldog into a pin ***Shining wizard to a cornered opponent ***Springboard into either a 450° splash or a corkscrew senton ***Standing moonsault ***Suicide dive **'Tag teams and stables' ***Air Devils - with Fast Eddie Vegas (ROH) ***Blood Generation (Dragon Gate) ***Generation Next (ROH) ***AJ Styles & Matt Sydal ***Matt Sydal & Christopher Daniels ***Sweet 'n' Sour Inc. ***Typhoon **'Managers' ***Daizee Haze (ROH) (2004-2005) ***Jade Chung (ROH) (2005) ***Larry Sweeney (ROH) (2007) ***Lizzy Valentine (WSX) (2006-2007) ***Allison Danger **'Theme music' ***"Clavicle" by Alkaline Trio (IWA MS, ROH) ***"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins (FIP) ***"Dope Nose" by Weezer (IWA MS) ***"My Seventh Rib" by The Shins (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Brave Gate Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*NWA Midwest X-Division Champion (2 time) :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Champion (1 time) See also *Matt Sydal’s event history *Matt Sydal’s gimmicks External links and references *Matt Sydal profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Matt Sydal's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Society X alumni